The ability to sterilize, depyrogenate, or otherwise clean manufacturing devices is a desirable feature in many manufacturing environments. (Hereinafter, the words sterile, sterilizable, sterilizing, and sterilization shall also include processes which clean but fall short of full sterilization, e.g. decontamination, as well as processes which exceed the conditions necessary for sterilization, e.g., depyrogenation.) It is often desirable to be able to sterilize various pieces of manufacturing equipment, such as that commonly used in the production of pharmaceuticals, medical devices, and electrical circuit components. Many of these devices include an enclosure which can be sterilized prior to use. This enclosure then provides an ultra-clean environment for the processing of the desired articles. One or more passageways through the enclosure are provided to allow access to the interior of the enclosure so work in process can enter and exit the enclosure. A series of manufacturing devices are sometimes connected via such passageways to form a continuous, sterile path for the processing of the work product.
Whether used as a stand alone apparatus or in a series of devices, these sterilizable enclosures often require periodic sterilization. In order to do this, the enclosures must be able to be effectively sealed from the external environment. Sterilization is usually carried out by employing one or more of irradiation, elevated temperatures, and chemical sterilization.
Often, the process of sealing such enclosures results in a portion of the internal surface of the enclosure being protected from the sterilizing conditions. This most commonly occurs where the enclosure contacts the device (e.g., a door) used to seal the passageway. It is desirable to have an enclosure which has passageways which can be quickly and effectively sterilized even when closed.